Bad Company
by Sparky3
Summary: Harper's story. Something strange happened with Harper...I wrote it in hungarian, not English, but I didn't find this category between the languages... HELLO!! I will write the story in English as SOON as possibble!!!


Rossz társaság  
  
AZ ANDROMEDA LEGÉNYSÉGÉNEK EGY RÉSZE, DYLAN, BEKA, TYR, TRANCE ÉS HARPER A GENESIS ?RKÖZPONTBA UTAZTAK, A CSILLAGKÖZI SZÖVETSÉG TÁRGYALÁSÁRA. DE MINT MINDIG, MOST SEM MENT MINDEN ZÖKKEN?MENTESEN.  
  
*** PÁR ÓRÁVAL AZ INDULÁS EL?TT***  
  
MIUTÁN DYLAN ISMERTETTE A TÁRGYALÁSOK MENETÉT, ÉS HOGY KIK VESZNEK RÉSZT RAJTA, TRANCE CSALÓDOTTAN SÓHAJTOTT. BEKA ÉS HARPER TÁRSASÁGÁBAN EGYÜTT INDULTAK AZ EUREKA MARU FEDÉLZETÉRE, HOGY FELKÉSZÜLJENEK A HIVATALOS ESEMÉNYRE. MIKOR TRANCE KETTESBEN MARADT HARPER-EL VÁRATLANUL MEGSZÓLALT.  
  
- MIÉRT? - KÉRDEZTE A LÁNY.  
  
- MIT MIÉRT? - NÉZETT EL?SZÖR ÉRTETLENÜL TRANCE-RE, MIKÖZBEN A RUHÁIT VETTE LAJSTROMBA.  
  
- TE MEHETSZ, ÉN PEDIG NEM. MIÉRT?  
  
- ENNÉL MI SEM EGYSZER?BB, ÉDES. EGY ZSENIRE MINDIG SZÜKSÉG VAN.  
  
HARPER FÜLIG ÉR? SZÁJJAL MOSOLYGOTT SAJÁT VICCÉN, TRANCE AZONBAN KÖZEL SEM VOLT ILYEN JÓKEDVÉBEN. S?T. SÉRTVE ÉREZTE MAGÁT, ÉS EZT MÁR NEM BÍRTA TOVÁBB MAGÁBAN TARTANI. NEM SZÁMOLT AZONBAN A KÖVETKEZMÉNYEKKEL.  
  
- EZ NEM IGAZSÁG. HA AZ ESZEM KELL, AKKOR PERSZE SZÍVESEN HÍVTOK, "Ó, PERSZE, GYERE CSAK TRANCE." , DE AMIKOR MÁSRÓL VAN SZÓ, MÉG CSAK SZÁMÍTÁSBA SE VESZTEK. HA VALAKI BETEG, ESETLEG MÁR HALDOKLIK, AKKOR JÓ, HOGY ITT VAGYOK, MERT MAJD "TRANCE MEGOLDJA" MONDJÁTOK. ÉN IS SZERETNÉK RÉSZESE LENNI AZ ÚJ KÖZTÁRSASÁG MEGSZÜLETÉSÉNEK! UGYANOLYAN JOGOM VAN OTT LENNI, MINT NEKED VAGY DYLAN-NEK, VAGY AKÁRKI MÁSNAK.  
  
- TRANCE BÉBI, ÉN EZT ÉRTEM ÉS SAJNÁLOM, DE.  
  
- TE CSAK NE SAJNÁLD! AZT HISZED VICCES VAGY? LÁTOM EL?BB IS, NAGYON JÓL SZÓRAKOZTÁL, DE KÖZBEN EGY CSEPPET SEM TÖR?DTÉL AZ ÉN ÉRZÉSEIMMEL. MIT, AZ ÉN ÉRZÉSEIMMEL? TE MAGADON KÍVÜL SENKI MÁSSAL NEM TÖR?DSZ! SENKI MÁS ÉRZÉSEI NEM SZÁMÍTANAK, CSAK A SAJÁTODÉ!  
  
EZ MÁR HARPER-NEK IS SOK VOLT, KEZDETT KIJÖNNI A SODRÁBÓL. NEKI IS LETT VOLNA MIÉRT PANASZKODNIA, DE NEM TETTE.  
  
- IDEFIGYELJ, TRANCE! NEM ÉN TEHETEK ARRÓL, HOGY NEM JÖSSZ. DYLAN DÖNTÖTT ÍGY, ÉS NEM ÉN. KÜLÖNBEN, HA NAGYON AKARSZ, MEHETSZ HELYETTEM, ÚGYIS UTÁLOM AZ ILYEN HIVATALOS CÉCÓKAT. - MONDTA HARPER ÉS EKÖZBEN EL?VETT EGY FARMERT, EGY INGET, MEG EGY KEVÉSBÉ KOPOTT B?RDZSEKIT.  
  
- HÁT, TE MÉG MINDIG NEM ÉRTED, HARPER? ITT NEM ARRÓL VAN SZÓ, HOGY VAN KEDVEM, VAGY NINCS KEDVEM HOZZÁ. ITT AZ A LÉNYEG, HOGY TE CSAK EGY, TE CSAK EGY.  
  
- SZÓVAL EZ PISZKÁLJA A CS?RÖD! NEKED AZ A BAJOD, HOGY ÉN CSAK EGY EGYSZER? GÉPÉSZ VAGYOK. EGY KIS SENKI. UGYE EZT AKARTAD MONDANI? NEM?  
  
TRANCE NÉMÁN NÉZETT HARPER-RE, AKINEK KÉK SZEMEIBEN LÁNGOLT A DÜH. A SRÁC LEDOBTA A KEZÉBEN LEV? RUHÁT, ÉS ODASÉTÁLT KÖZVETLENÜL TRANCE ELÉ.  
  
- NA, MI VAN? MOST PERSZE HALLGATSZ. Ó, TRANCE, MISS ZSENIÁLIS MÁR ARRA SEM MÉLTATJA, EZT AZ ALANTAS KIS FICKÓT, HOGY SZÓBA ÁLLJON VELE?  
  
TRANCE ÉREZTE, HOGY TÚL MESSZIRE MENT, DE AZÉRT NEM ADTA FEL. NEM FOG MEGALÁZKODNI HARPER EL?TT. HA A BARÁTSÁGUKBA IS KERÜL, HARPER-NEK IDEJE VOLT RÁDÖBBENNIE, HOGY NEM CSAK KÖRÜLÖTTE FOROG A VILÁG.  
  
- FIGYELJ HARPER, ÉN. - PRÓBÁLT TRANCE MEGSZÓLALNI, DE HARPER KÖZBEVÁGOTT.  
  
- VÁLASZOLJ A KÉRDÉSEMRE! ENNYINEK TARTASZ? EGY SEMMIREKELL? GÉPÉSZNEK, AKINEK NINCS OTT A HELYE EGY ILYEN "NÍVÓS" ESEMÉNYEN?  
  
- ÉN NEM. - SUTTOGTA TRANCE.  
  
- ÉS MÉG TE NEVEZED MAGAD A BARÁTOMNAK! EGY NIETZSCHEI TÖBB TISZTELETTEL BÍR, MINT TE.  
  
TRANCE SZEMÉB?L KICSORDULT EGY KÖNNYCSEPP. ? NEM AKART ÖSSZEVESZNI VELE, CSAK EGYSZER?EN AZ OKÁT SZERETTE VOLNA TUDNI A DOLGOKNAK. TUDTA, HOGY MOST EGY NAGY SZAKADÉK KELETKEZETT KETTEJÜK KÖZÖTT, ÉS AZT IS JÓL TUDTA, HOGY EZ A TÁVOLSÁG CSAK NAGYON LASSAN FOG ISMÉT LECSÖKKENNI KÖZÖTTÜK. HIÁBA IS PRÓBÁLKOZOTT VOLNA, HOGY HELYREHOZZA A HIBÁT, AMIT ELRONTOTT, AZT MÁR NEM LEHETETT CSAK ÚGY MEGOLDANI. HARPER LASSAN LEHIGGADT, CSAK A FÉRFIÚI BÜSZKESÉGE HAJTOTTA ?T, HOGY NE ALÁZKODJON MEG EGY N? EL?TT. EZÉRT MENT BELE A VITÁBA. MIND A KETTEN ÓRIÁSI HIBÁT KÖVETTEK EL. EZT TRANCE ÉS HARPER IS NAGYON JÓL TUDTA.  
  
- ÉS KÉRLEK, MOST MENJ EL. TUDOD, MERRE VAN AZ AJTÓ, BARÁTOM. - MONDTA HARPER KESER?EN.  
  
TRANCE AZONBAN MÉG NEM MOZDULT, BAJT ÉRZETT A LEVEG?BEN. ÉS HARPER-EN IS LÁTSZOTT, HOGY VALAMI NEM VOLT RENDBEN. A FIÚ DURVÁN RÁMORDULT A LÁNYRA.  
  
- T?NJ INNEN! KIFELÉ.  
  
TRANCE NEM SÉRT?DÖTT MEG HARPER VISELKEDÉSÉN, EZ MOST NEM ÉRDEKELTE. TUDTA, HOGY NEM AZÉRT AKARJA MÁR AJTÓN KÍVÜL TUDNI, MERT ANNYIRA HARAGSZIK RÁ, HANEM AZÉRT, MERT VALAMIT EL AKAR TITKOLNI EL?LE. ÉS EZ MEGRÉMISZTETTE.  
  
HARPER MOST MÁR NEM SZÓLT, CSAK SZIGORÚAN A LÁNYRA PILLANTOTT. TRANCE ENGEDELMESKEDETT, ÉS LASSAN ELINDULT AZ AJTÓ FELÉ.  
  
"NYUGI TRANCE, MÁR NEM SOKÁIG KELL ELVISELNED A KIBÍRHATATLAN HAVERODAT. TUDOM, HOGY NEM AKARTÁL MEGBÁNTANI. ÉN SE TÉGED." - HABÁR HARPER-NEK FÁJT TRANCE VISELKEDÉSE, MÉGIS TUDTA, HOGY A LÁNYNAK IGAZA VOLT. ÖNZ? VOLT, ÉS EZEN SÜRG?SEN VÁLTOZTATNIA KELLETT.  
  
MIKOR TRANCE KILÉPETT AZ AJTÓN, HARPER ODASÉTÁLT ÉS "PRIVÁT" MÓDRA ÁLLÍTOTTA. LE KELLETT HIGGADNIA ÉS FEL KELLETT KÉSZÜLNIE AZ UTAZÁSRA. AZONBAN ERRE EGYEL?RE KÉPTELEN VOLT. ELKEZDETT ÁTÖLTÖZNI, DE MIUTÁN FELVETTE FARMERÉT ÉS AZ INGJÉT, FÁRADTAN ÜLT LE AZ ÁGYA SZÉLÉRE. SZOMORÚAN HAJTOTTA FEJÉT AZ ÖKLÉRE. JOBBRA PILLANTOTT ÉS MEGAKADT A SZEME AZON AZ ÜVEGSZOBRON, AMIT TRANCE-T?L KAPOTT A MOSTANI SZÜLETÉSNAPJÁRA. TALÁN AZ UTOLSÓRA. KEZÉBE VETTE A SZOBROT, DE EKKOR, MINTHA A DÜH SUGÁROZNA BEL?LE, ISMÉT ELÖNTÖTTE A KESER?SÉG. DE MIRE HARAGUDOTT? VAGY KIRE? EZT PONTOSAN ? MAGA SEM TUDTA. TALÁN TRANCE-RE, MERT RÁDÖBBENTETTE A VALÓSÁGRA? VAGY AZÉRT, MERT ÖSSZEVESZTEK? VAGY, MERT NEM VOLT ANNYI BÁTORSÁGA, HOGY ELMONDJA, HOGY IGAZÁBÓL NEM RÁ HARAGSZIK? ESETLEG AZ ?T GYÖTR?, EGYRE KÍNZÓBB FÁJDALMAK MIATT? NEM. FÉLT. NAGYON FÉLT. AZ IGAZSÁGTÓL, AMIVEL SZEMBE KELLETT NÉZNIE. SÖTÉT FELH?K GYÜLEKEZTEK A FEJE FELETT.  
  
***HARPER SZOBÁJA EL?TT***  
  
TRANCE NEM MOZDULT EL HARPER SZOBÁJA EL?L. A FÉLELEM A BAJTÓL, NEM ENGEDTE, HOGY ELMENJEN. BÁRMENNYIRE IS HARAGUDTAK EGYMÁSRA, TRANCE AGGÓDOTT. MÁR EGY CSEPPET SEM ÉRDEKELTE, HOGY MEHET, VAGY MARAD, CSAK AZT AKARTA TUDNI, HOGY MI ZAJLIK HARPER FEJÉBEN ÉS, HOGY MIT TITKOL EL?LE.  
  
BEKA T?NT FEL A FOLYOSÓN.  
  
- SZIA TRANCE. HÁT TE? MIT ÁCSOROGSZ ITT, MIÉRT NEM MÉSZ BE? - KÉRDEZTE BEKA MIT SEM SEJTVE.  
  
TRANCE SZOMORÚAN NÉZETT BEKA-RA, AKI EGYB?L RÁJÖTT, HOGY MI A BAJ. AZ ? LEGÉNYSÉGE VOLT, ISMERTE MÁR MINDEN REZDÜLÉSÜKET, ÉS MEGÉREZTE, HA BAJ VAN.  
  
- Ó, ISTENEM. TI MÁR MEGINT ÖSSZEVESZTETEK.  
  
- NEM BEKA, ROSSZABB.  
  
- ROSSZABB? JESSZUSOM, CSAK NEM MONDOTT VALAMIT HARPER AZ ÚJ KÜLS?DRE? MIÓTA ÚJ A MEGJELENÉSED, SZÓVAL, MIÓTA, TUDOD. - MUTATOTT TRANCE-RE BEKA.  
  
TRANCE NEM VÁLASZOLT SEMMIT, CSAK BÓLINTOTT.  
  
-. AZÓTA EGYRE TÖBBSZÖR VESZTEK ÖSSZE. NEM ÉRTEM, HOGY MI BAJA VAN MOSTANÁBAN. SZERINTEM NEKED KIFEJEZETTEN EL?NYÖS A HOSSZÚ HAJ. - MONDTA BEKA, AKI FEL AKARTA VIDÍTANI TRANCE-T.  
  
- BEKA. - SZÓLT KÖZBE TRANCE. A N? AZONBAN NEM VETTE ÉSZRE, S FOLYTATTA TOVÁBB.  
  
- NE IS FIGYELJ RÁ. TUDOD, HOGY MINDIG.  
  
- BEKA! - SZÓLT MOST MÁR ERÉLYESEBBEN TRANCE.  
  
- MI VAN? JAJ, NE HARAGUDJ. NÉHA ELFELEDKEZEM MAGAMRÓL. HALLGATLAK.  
  
- SZÓVAL AZ A HELYZET, HOGY OLYAT MONDTAM HARPER-NEK, AMIT NEM KELLETT VOLNA. AZT HISZEM, NAGYON, DE NAGYON MEGBÁNTOTTAM.  
  
TRANCE ELMONDTA AZ EGÉSZ SZTORIT BEKA-NAK, AKINEK EGYB?L ELT?NT A JÓKEDVE.  
  
- ÉN NEM AKARTAM ?T BÁNTANI. - BORULT SÍRVA TRANCE, BEKA KARJAIBA.  
  
A N? NYUGTATNI PRÓBÁLTA A LÁNYT, AKI MOST OLYAN VOLT, MINT EGY ÁRTATLAN KISLÁNY.  
  
- NYUGODJ MEG, TRANCE. HARPER NEM HARAGTARTÓ.  
  
- DE ÉRZEM, HOGY VALAMI BAJ VAN. VALAMI TÖRTÉNNI FOG. FÉLEK, BEKA.  
  
- TUDOM.  
  
TRANCE SZIPOGVA EGYENESEDETT FEL, PONT ABBAN A PILLANATBAN, AMIKOR MEGJELENT ANDORID-ROMMIE.  
  
- BEKA, TRANCE. DYLAN AZT ÜZENI, HOGY 10 PERC MÚLVA LEGYETEK A GÉPTEREMBEN.  
  
ROMMIE ÉRTETLENÜL NÉZETT BEKA-RA, MIKOR MEGLÁTTA TRANCE-T. BEKA AZONBAN BÓLINTOTT A FEJÉVEL, MIRE ROMMIE TÁVOZOTT.  
  
- KÖSZÖNJÜK ROMMIE. OTT LESZÜNK.  
  
"REMÉLEM." - TETTE HOZZÁ MAGÁBAN BEKA.  
  
***HARPER SZOBÁJÁBAN***  
  
HARPER MÉG MINDIG A KEZÉBEN TARTOTTA A SZOBROT, ÉS NÉZEGETTE. HIRTELEN ROMMIE HANGJA HASÍTOTT AZ INTERCOMBA.  
  
- HARPER TÍZ PERC MÚLVA LEGYÉL A PARANCSNOKIBAN. FELÖLTÖZVE.  
  
- RENDBEN ÉDES, OTT LESZEK.  
  
HARPER FELVETTE AZ ÁGYRÓL A KABÁTJÁT, ÉS FELÁLLT. A SZOBROT MÉG MINDIG A KEZÉBEN SZORONGATTA. ISZONYÚAN FÁJT A FEJE, AMI NAGYON FELINGERELTE. MIKOR MEGTETT EGY LÉPÉST, RÁDÖBBENT, HOGY VALAMI MÉG HIÁNYZIK. HÁT PERSZE. A GYÓGYSZERE. MAJDNEM ELFELEJTETTE.  
  
"ENNEK IS, AZ A NYAVALYÁS FEJFÁJÁS AZ OKA!" - MÉRGEL?DÖTT MAGÁBAN.  
  
NYAKÁBA AKASZTOTTA A FIOLÁT, ÉS INDULT AZ AJTÓ FELÉ, MIKOR HIRTELEN ROSSZULLÉT FOGTA EL.  
  
***AZ EL?TÉRBEN***  
  
TRANCE ÉS BEKA MÉG MINDIG HARPER-R?L BESZÉLGETTEK, MIKOR HIRTELEN ÜVEGCSÖRÖMPÖLÉS TÖRTE MEG A VISZONYLAGOS CSENDET.  
  
- HARPER! - KAPTA EGYSZERRE A HANG IRÁNYÁBA A FEJÉT BEKA ÉS TRANCE.  
  
- TUDTAM, ÉREZTEM, HOGY BAJ LESZ. - MONDTA HALKAN TRANCE, AZONBAN BEKA MEGHALLOTTA.  
  
- NE AGGÓDJ, MINDEN RENDBEN VAN. - PRÓBÁLT HIGGADT MARADNI AZ ELS? TISZT, AZONBAN ? IS AGGÓDOTT.  
  
BEKA MEGNYOMTA AZ AJTÓNYITÓ GOMBOT, DE NEM TÖRTÉNT SEMMI.  
  
- PRIVÁT MÓD. NAGYSZER?! TRANCE?  
  
A LÁNY AZONBAN NEM TUDTA A KÓDOT, ÍGY SEMMIVEL SEM VOLTAK EL?RÉBB.  
  
- ROMMIE?  
  
- IGEN, BEKA?  
  
- NYISD KI HARPER AJTAJÁT.  
  
A HOLOGRAM EGYEL?RE AZONBAN CSAK NÉZETT RÁ.  
  
- KÉRLEK. ERRE MOST NINCS ID?.  
  
MÉG BE SEM FEJEZTE A MONDATOT, AZ AJTÓ FELTÁRULT.  
  
***A SZOBÁBAN***  
  
- HARPER! - KIÁLTOTT FEL EGYSZERRE TRANCE ÉS BEKA, MIKOR KINYÍLT AZ AJTÓ.  
  
HARPER A FÖLDÖN TÉRDELT, EGÉSZ TESTÉBEN RESZKETETT. EL?TTE PEDIG A SZOBOR MARADVÁNYAI HEVERTEK.  
  
- SAJNÁLOM. - MOTYOGTA MAGA ELÉ A FIÚ.  
  
- TRANCE ÉN SAJNÁLOM. NEM AKARTAM, TÉNYLEG. - NÉZETT FEL KÖNNYES SZEMMEL HARPER.  
  
TEKINTETE EGY CSEPPET SEM VOLT MEGNYUGTATÓ, ÚGY NÉZETT, MINT AKI NEM TUDTA, HOGY HOL VAN.  
  
- SEMMI GOND, NEM SZÁMÍT. ÉN IS SAJNÁLOM. - FELELT TRANCE, ÉS MÁR ALIG BÍRTA FELTARTÓZTATNI A KÖNNYEIT.  
  
BEKA AZT GONDOLTA, HOGY A SZOBORRÓL TÁRSALOGNAK, AZONBAN ERR?L SZÓ SEM VOLT. MOST MUTATTÁK MEG, HOGY MILYEN EGY IGAZI BARÁTSÁG. A KÉT BARÁT KÖLCSÖNÖSEN MEGBOCSÁTOTT EGYMÁSNAK.  
  
TRANCE ODASÉTÁLT HARPER-HEZ, AKI MÉG MINDIG A FÖLDÖN TÉRDELT, ÉS RESZKETETT.  
  
- TI MÉG MINDIG ITT VAGYTOK? DYLAN MÁR VÁR RÁTOK. - TYR HANGJA MINDANNYIUKAT MEGLEPTE.  
  
- EGY PILLANAT ÉS MEGYÜNK. - MONDTA BEKA.  
  
TYR RÁNÉZETT HARPER-RE, MAJD INTETT BEKA-NAK A FEJÉVEL, HOGY KÖVESSE.  
  
***AZ ANDROMEDA EGYIK FOLYOSÓJÁN***  
  
TYR ÉS BEKA AZ EUREKA MARU-T ELHAGYVA, MEGÁLLT AZ EGYIK FOLYOSÓN, ÉS BESZÉLGETNI KEZDTEK.  
  
- MI A BAJA? - KÉRDEZTE TYR.  
  
- ÖSSZEVESZTEK TRANCE-EL. MÁS SEMMI. DE EZÉRT HÍVTÁL KI?  
  
- NEM ÚGY ÉRTETTEM. BETEG? VAGY A.?  
  
- NEM. SEMMI BAJA. LEGALÁBB IS AZT HISZEM. DE MIÉRT? - VÁLASZOLT BEKA, AKI PONTOSAN TUDTA, HOGY MIRE GONDOLT TYR. AGGÓDNI KEZDETT.  
  
- VALAMI NINCS VELE RENDBEN. SZOKATLANUL MAGAS VOLT A PULZUSA. MEG AZTÁN OLYAN SÁPADT. ÉS. - MONDTA TYR, ÁM MIEL?TT BEFEJEZHETTE VOLNA MONDANIVALÓJÁT, HIRTELEN A MARU FELÉ KAPTA A FEJÉT ÉS FESZÜLTEN FIGYELT.  
  
- MI VAN TYR? TÖRTÉNT VALAMI?  
  
A NIETZSCHEI AZONBAN NEM VÁLASZOLT, CSAK TOVÁBBRA IS A HAJÓ FELÉ NÉZETT.  
  
- TYR! KÉRDEZTEM VALAMIT! - BEKA KEZDTE ELVESZTENI A TÜRELMÉT.  
  
TYR EKKOR LECSUKTA A SZEMÉT, SZOMORÚAN SÓHAJTOTT EGYET, MAJD LEHAJTOTTA A FEJÉT. BEKA-NAK EBBEN A PERCBEN ESETT LE A TANTUSZ.  
  
- TYR? TE JÓ ÉG! HARPER! - KIABÁLTA BEKA, ÉS FUTÁSNAK EREDT A MARU FELÉ.  
  
***A SZOBÁBAN, TYR ÉS BEKA BESZÉLGETÉSE ALATT***  
  
MIUTÁN BEKA ÉS TYR ELHAGYTA A HELYSÉGET TRANCE LETÉRDELT HARPER MELLÉ, ÉS ÁTKAROLTA A VÁLLÁT. HARPER EGY DARABIG SZÓTLANUL MEREDT MAGA ELÉ, MAJD HIRTELEN ZOKOGNI KEZDETT.  
  
- ÉN EZT NEM BÍROM TOVÁBB TRANCE. NEM, EGYSZER?EN NEM MEGY.  
  
- MIT? HA ENGEM, AKKOR.  
  
- NEM TRANCE. DEHOGY TÉGED. A FÁJDALMAKAT, A GYÖTR? FÁJDALMAKAT. TELJESEN FELEMÉSZTENEK. - MONDTA HARPER A KÖNNYEI KÖZÖTT.  
  
- ANNYIRA, DE. AÚ, A FENÉBE! - KIÁLTOTT FEL FÁJDALMÁBAN HARPER, MAJD RESZKET? KÉZZEL A GYÓGYSZERES FIOLÁJA UTÁN NYÚLT. TRANCE SEGÍTETT NEKI, MIKOR LÁTTA, HOGY MENNYIRE GYENGE A BARÁTJA.  
  
HARPER SZIPPANTOTT EGYET GYÓGYSZERÉB?L, MAJD ÖSSZEGÖRNYEDT. ISZONYATOS FÁJDALMAI VOLTAK. PÁR MÁSODPERC MÚLVA, A KÍNOK ENYHÜLTEK, ÉS TRANCE TALPRA SEGÍTETTE BARÁTJÁT.  
  
- JOBBAN VAGY? MEHETÜNK? - KÉRDEZTE TRANCE AGGÓDVA.  
  
- PERSZE. - VÁLASZOLTA HARPER, ÉS FELVETTE A KABÁTJÁT.  
  
"KUTYA BAJOM." - IRONIZÁLT MAGÁBAN HARPER.  
  
- HÖLGYEKÉ AZ ELS?BBSÉG. - ENGEDTE EL?RE HARPER UDVARIASAN TRANCE-T.  
  
TRANCE MÉG MINDIG GYANAKODVA MÉREGETTE HARPER-T, DE AZTÁN FELHAGYOTT VELE, MONDVÁN, TÚL SOKAT AGGODALMASKODIK. JÓKEDV?EN LÉPETT KI AZ AJTÓN, MIKOR BEKÖVETKEZETT A BAJ.  
  
- JAJ NE, MÁR MEGINT! - MONDTA DÜHÖSEN HARPER, ÉS A FEJÉHEZ KAPOTT.  
  
MIRE TRANCE VISSZAFORDULT, MÁR CSAK AZT LÁTTA, AMINT HARPER ÁJULTAN ESIK ÖSSZE. A FIÚ UGYAN MEGPRÓBÁLT MEGKAPASZKODNI A SZEKRÉNYBEN, DE NEM TUDOTT.  
  
- HARPER! - ROHANT ODA TRANCE A BARÁTJÁHOZ.  
  
HARPER ARCA HOLTSÁPADT VOLT, AZ IZZADSÁG PATAKOKBAN GYÖNGYÖZÖTT A HOMLOKÁRÓL. NAGYON ROSSZUL NÉZETT KI.  
  
- TÉRJ MAGADHOZ, HALLOD!? - PRÓBÁLKOZOTT TRANCE, KEVÉS SIKERREL. GYORSAN ÁTVIZSGÁLTA HARPER-T, DE SEMMIRE SEM JUTOTT.  
  
- INTERCOM! - ADTA VOLNA KI AZ UTASÍTÁST TRANCE, MIKOR BEÁLLÍTOTT BEKA.  
  
- MI TÖRTÉNT TRANCE?  
  
A LÁNY NEM SZÓLT SEMMIT, CSAK HARPER FELÉ BÓLINTOTT. A SRÁC LASSAN KEZDETT MAGÁHOZ TÉRNI, MINTHA CSAK MEGÉREZTE VOLNA, HOGY BEKA KÖZELBEN VAN. ARCA AZONBAN MÉG MINDIG SÁPADT VOLT, ÉS A LÁZ IS KÍNOZTA.  
  
- HOGY ÉRZED MAGAD HARPER? UGYE JOBBAN VAGY? - KÉRDEZTE BEKA AGGÓDVA, MIKÖZBEN AZ ÖLÉBE VETTE A FIÚ FEJÉT, ÉS SZ?KE HAJÁT SIMOGATTA.  
  
- HIDEG VAN. - SUTTOGTA HARPER ER?TLENÜL.  
  
TRANCE EGYB?L LEVETTE AZ ÁGYRÓL A POKRÓCOT ÉS HARPER-RE TERÍTETTE.  
  
- JOBB? - KÉRDEZTE EGYSZERRE BEKA ÉS TRANCE.  
  
HARPER-NEK AZONBAN NEM VOLT IDEJE VÁLASZOLNI, MIVEL A LÁRVÁK ISMÉT FELÉLÉNKÜLTEK A HASÁBAN. EZ OKOZTA AZ ELVISELHETETLEN FÁJDALMAKAT. ÖSSZEKUPORODOTT, HOGY EZZEL CSÖKKENTSE A FÁJDALMAT, DE NEM HASZNÁLT. EBBEN A PILLANATBAN AZT KÍVÁNTA, HOGY BÁRCSAK VÉGET ÉRNE MINDEN. ÖRÖKRE. ELEGE VOLT MÁR A MINDENNAPOS ROSSZULLÉTEKB?L, A FÁJDALOMBÓL, AZ ÁLLANDÓ RETTEGÉST?L, HOGY MIKOR GYÓGYUL VAGY HAL MEG. MIÉRT IS NEM ÖLTÉK MEG A MAGOGOK AKKOR, AMIKOR RÁJUK TÁMADTAK? SZÁMTALANSZOR FELTETTE MAGÁNAK EZT A KÉRDÉST. DE NEM TUDTA A VÁLASZT. AZ IS JOBB LETT VOLNA, MINT ÍGY ÉLNI.  
  
- HARPER, A GYÓGYSZERED. VEDD BE. - UTASÍTOTTA A FIÚT VÉGS? ELKESEREDÉSÉBEN BEKA.  
  
- NEM LEHET. - SZISZEGTE FÁJDALMAS HANGON HARPER.  
  
- DE MIÉRT?  
  
- MÁR BEVETTEM, ÉS NEM AKAROM, HOGY MEGINT AZ TÖRTÉNJEN, MINT A MÚLTKOR. - ÉRVELT HARPER.  
  
- MOST ITT VAN TRANCE, ÉS TUD SEGÍTENI, HA BAJ VAN. KÉRLEK, VEDD BE.  
  
BEKA KÉRD?N TRANCE-RE NÉZETT, AKI EGYETÉRT?EN BÓLINTOTT, HISZ EBBEN A PILLANATBAN NEKI SEM VOLT JOBB ÖTLETE. EGYIKÜK SEM TUDTA, HOGY A GYÓGYSZER MOST MÁR CSAK TOVÁBB RONTHAT A HELYZETEN. UGYANIS EZ OKOZTA HARPER FEJFÁJÁSAIT. LEGALÁBB IS ?K AZT GONDOLTÁK. A SZERVEZETE MÁR NEM VISELTE EL AZ ANTIBIOTIKUMOT.  
  
- ENNÉL MÁR ÚGYSEM LEHET ROSSZABB. - EGYEZETT BELE VÉGÜL HARPER ÉS BESZIPPANTOTTA A MÁSODIK ADAGOT.  
  
- NA? - ÍGY EGYSZERRE BEKA ÉS TRANCE.  
  
HARPER NEM VÁLASZOLT SEMMIT, CSAK BECSUKTA A SZEMÉT ÉS VETT NÉHÁNY MÉLY LEVEG?T, MAJD MEGPRÓBÁLT EGYEDÜL FELKELNI A FÖLDR?L, KEVÉS SIKERREL.  
  
"TÉVEDTEM, LEHET ROSSZABB." - MONDTA MAGÁBAN HARPER, HISZ MEGINT RÁTÖRT A MIGRÉNSZER? FEJFÁJÁS.  
  
TRANCE ÉS BEKA KÉT OLDALRÓL SEGÍTETTEK NEKI, ÉS PÁR PERC ELTELTÉVEL MÁR ÖNÁLLÓAN IS MEG TUDOTT ÁLLNI A LÁBÁN. ARCA KEZDTE VISSZANYERNI AZ EGÉSZSÉGES SZÍNÉT, A LÁZA IS LEJJEBB MENT, ÉS ÚJRA A RÉGI HARPER VOLT.  
  
- MINDEN RENDBEN? - LÉPETT BE TYR AZ AJTÓN.  
  
- PERSZE NAGYFIÚ, MIÉRT MI LENNE? - KÉRDEZTE HARPER ÁRTATLAN ARCCAL, MINTHA MI SEM TÖRTÉNT VOLNA.  
  
TYR NEM VÁLASZOLT SEMMIT, CSAK SZIGORÚAN HARPER-RE SZEGEZTE A TEKINTETÉT.  
  
- KÖSZ, HOGY ÍGY AGGÓDSZ ÉRTEM, DE MINDEN RENDBEN. - ÁLLÍTOTTA HARPER, DE AZÉRT TYR IS ÉRZETE, ÉS TRANCE IS BÓLOGATOTT, HOGY EZ A KIJELENTÉS NEM TELJESEN IGAZ.  
  
- AKKOR ÉN MEGYEK IS, DYLAN MÁR.  
  
- VALAKI ENGEM EMLEGET? - LÉPETT BE VÉGSZÓRA A KAPITÁNY AZ AJTÓN.  
  
- NEM KAPTÁTOK MEG AZ ÜZENETET? MÁR VAGY ÖT PERCE OTT KÉNE LENNETEK A PARANCSNOKIBAN. - NÉZETT DYLAN A LEGÉNYSÉGÉRE.  
  
- DE MEGKAPTUK. - MONDTA BEKA, MAJD ELINDULT AZ AJTÓ FELÉ, ÉS INTETT A FEJÉVEL DYLAN-NEK, HOGY KÖVESSE.  
  
A KAPITÁNY AZONBAN NEM FIGYELT ODA, EZÉRT NEM VETTE ÉSZRE, CSAK MIKOR BEKA MÁR SZÓLT NEKI.  
  
- DYLAN. - SUTTOGTA A FÉRFI FÜLÉBE, MIKOR ELSÉTÁLT MELLETTE.  
  
- NEM IS MONDTÁTOK, HOGY AZ ÉN SZOBÁMAT NEVEZTÉTEK KI AZ ÚJ PARANCSNOKI SZOBÁNAK. - MONDTA HARPER, AKI ÚJRA MEGTALÁLTA A RÉGI ÖNMAGÁT.  
  
- NEM IS. AZ ÚJ TÁRSALGÓNAK. - FOLYTATTA HARPER.  
  
- AZT HISZEM KEZDÜNK ITT EGY KICSIT SOKAN LENNI. - MONDTA DYLAN ÉS BEKA TÁRSASÁGÁBAN TÁVOZOTT A SZOBÁBÓL.  
  
TYR IS ELINDULT AZ ANDROMEDA-RA, MÁR CSAK TRANCE MARADT A SZOBÁBAN.  
  
- MEG FOGSZ GYÓGYULNI. - NÉZETT TRANCE MOSOLYOGVA HARPER-RE.  
  
- EZ EDDIG KÉRDÉS VOLT? SOHA NEM VOLT MÉG OLYAN BETEGSÉG A VILÁGON, AMIB?L SEAMUS HARPER NE GYÓGYULT VOLNA MEG. - VÁLASZOLT VICCESEN HARPER.  
  
- AZT HISZEM, ÉN IS MEGYEK. - INDULT TRANCE AZ AJTÓ FELÉ.  
  
- NE HIDD AZT, HOGY ELFELEJTETTEM, AMI TÖRTÉNT. - SZÓLALT MEG HARPER, EMLÉKEZTETVE TRANCE-T.  
  
A LÁNY ARCÁRÓL EGYB?L ELT?NT A JÓKEDV, AMIT PERSZE HARPER NEM LÁTHATOTT. SZOMORÚAN SÓHAJTOTT EGYET ÉS KILÉPETT AZ AJTÓN, DE HARPER MEGÁLLÍTOTTA.  
  
- ÉS TRANCE.  
  
- IGEN? - FORDULT VISSZA A LÁNY.  
  
- KÖSZÖNÖM.  
  
TRANCE NEM VÁLASZOLT SEMMIT, CSAK RÁMOSOLYGOTT A BARÁTJÁRA ÉS ELT?NT A FOLYOSÓN.  
  
- HA TUDNÁD, MENNYIT KÖSZÖNHETEK NEKED. - MONDTA MAGA ELÉ HARPER.  
  
***EGY FOLYOSÓN, VALAHOL AZ ANDROMEDA-N***  
  
HARPER EGYEDÜL, A GONDOLATAIBA MÉLYEDVE SÉTÁLT AZ EGYIK KIHALT FOLYOSÓN, ÉS ARRA A KÖVETKEZTETÉSRE JUTOTT, HOGY MEG KELL BESZÉLNIE VALAKIVEL A PROBLÉMÁIT, KÜLÖNBEN BELE?RÜL. ÉS TUDTA IS, HOGY KIVEL FOGJA MEGBESZÉLNI. REV-EL. ?BENNE TELJES MÉRTÉKBEN MEGBÍZOTT (MÁR NEM MINTHA A TÖBBIEKBEN NEM BÍZOTT VOLNA). REV VOLT AZ EGYETLEN MAGOG, AKI BARÁTJAKÉNT SZERETETT, S?T MI TÖBB TISZTELTE IS ?T. RENDKÍVÜL BÖLCS VOLT, ÉS HA HARPER-NEK BÁRMILYEN PROBLÉMÁJA AKADT, TUDTA, HOGY REV-EL BÁRMIKOR MEGBESZÉLHETI. RÉGEBBEN AZONBAN NEM ÍGY VOLT. MIKOR EL?SZÖR TALÁLKOZTAK, HARPER SZINTE HALÁLRA RÉMÜLT, HOGY MÁR AZ ?RBEN SEM LEHET NYUGTA A HALÁLOS ELLENSÉGEIT?L. A FÖLDÖN UGYANIS A MAGOGOK PUSZTÍTOTTÁK EL A CSALÁDJÁT, ÉS EZÉRT SZÍVB?L GY?LÖLTE ?KET. DE REV MÁS VOLT. ? KÉPES VOLT KONTROLLÁLNI A VISELKEDÉSÉT, ÉS SOHA NEM BÁNTOTTA VOLNA ?KET. HARPER FOKOZATOSAN MEGBARÁTKOZOTT VELE, MAJD MIUTÁN LÁRVÁKAT ÜLTETTEK A HASÁBA, REV ÉS HARPER SZINTE LELKI TÁRSAK LETTEK. REV VOLT HARPER LELKI TÁMASZA.  
  
- ROMMIE.  
  
- IGEN HARPER? - SZÓLT ROMMIE HANGJA AZ INTERCOMBA.  
  
- HOL TALÁLOM REV-ET?  
  
- CSAK NEM ENGEM KERESEL? - HALLATSZOTT REV HANGJA HARPER HÁTA MÖGÜL.  
  
A MAGOG OLYAN NESZTELENÜL KÖZLEKEDETT, HOGY AZT, CSAK TYR VOLT KÉPES MEGHALLANI.  
  
- TE JÓ ÉG, REV! A SZÍVBAJT HOZOD RÁM. MÁR MONDTAM, HOGY SOHA TÖBBET NE CSINÁLD EZT. HALÁLRA RÉMISZTESZ EZZEL A LOPAKODÁSSAL. - SZÓLALT MEG HARPER, MIUTÁN ELMÚLT AZ IJEDTSÉGE ÉS ÚJRA MEGTALÁLTA A HANGJÁT.  
  
A MAGOG VÁLASZKÉPPEN ELMOSOLYODOTT ÉS KEZÉVEL INTETT HARPER-NEK, HOGY KÖVESSE.  
  
***A PARANCSNOKI SZOBÁBAN***  
  
- NEM HISZEM, HOGY MAGUNKKAL KÉNE VINNÜNK HARPER-T. TELJESEN KISZÁMÍTHATATLAN, HOGY MELYIK PILLANATBAN TÖR RÁ MEGINT EGY ROSSZULLÉT. HA NEM RAGASZKODSZ HOZZÁ DYLAN, ÉN AZT MONDOM, HOGY INKÁBB MARADJON ITT. SOKKAL BIZTONSÁGOSABB. AZ ? SZEMSZÖGÉB?L NÉZVE. HA ESETLEG OTT, A GENESIS- EN TÖRTÉNIK VELE VALAMI, NEM LESZ OTT TRANCE, HOGY SEGÍTSEN, ÉS AKKOR KI TUDJA, HOGY MI LESZ VELE.  
  
- TRANCE? - FORDULT A LÁNYHOZ DYLAN.  
  
- EGYET ÉRTEK BEKA-VAL. AMEDDIG MEG NEM TALÁLOM AZ OKÁT A HIRTELEN ROSSZULLÉTEINEK, JOBB HA ITT MARAD.  
  
- DE HISZ TUDJUK, HOGY MI OKOZZA. - JELENTETTE KI TYR.  
  
- A GYOMORFÁJDALMAIT TUDJUK, HOGY MI OKOZZA. DE VAN ITT MÉG MÁS IS.  
  
- MI? - KÉRDEZTE EGYSZERRE TYR, DYLAN, BEKA ÉS ROMMIE.  
  
- MIUTÁN TI KETTEN ELMENTETEK. - MUTATOTT TYR-RE ÉS BEKA-RA, TRANCE. - .ELMONDTA, HOGY ELVISELHETETLENEK A FÁJDALMAI, ÉS HOGY MÁR NEM BÍRJA TOVÁBB. EKKOR BEVETTE A GYÓGYSZERÉT ÉS NEM TELT BELE KÉT PERC SEM, ISMÉT ROSSZUL LETT. KILÉPTEM AZ AJTÓN, MIRE ? A FEJÉHEZ KAPOTT, MAJD A KÖVETKEZ? PILLANATBAN ÁJULTAN ESETT ÖSSZE. ADDIG IS SÁPADT VOLT, DE AKKOR SZINTE FALFEHÉR LETT ÉS KIVERTE A VÍZ.  
  
- CSAK NEM A GYÓGYSZERE? - KÉRDEZTE BEKA.  
  
- NEM TUDOM. EGYEL?RE NEM. VALAKI MONDJA MEG NEKI, HOGY.  
  
- MIT MONDJON MEG?  
  
MIND AZ ÖTEN MEGLEP?DTEK, MIKOR HARPER BELÉPETT AZ AJTÓN. SENKI NEM SZÓLT EGY SZÓT SEM.  
  
- CSAK NEM AZT, HOGY ITT KELL MARADNOM? SZÓVAL ENNYIT ÉR NEKED A BARÁTSÁGUNK?! A BOCSÁNAT? - TÁMADT EZÚTTAL OK NÉLKÜL HARPER TRANCE-RE.  
  
- TUDTAM, HOGY NEM BÍROD TARTANI A SZÁD. MAJD KERESS MEG, HA MEGTALÁLTAD A RÉGI TRANCE-T, MERT, AKI MOST ITT ÁLL EL?TTEM, AZT NEM ISMEREM ÉS SOHA NEM IS ISMERTEM. - KÖZÖLTE HARPER, ÉS AZ AJTÓ FELÉ INDULT.  
  
- HARPER, HAGYD, HOGY MEGMAGYARÁZZAM, TELJESEN FÉLREÉRTED A DOLGOT. - PRÓBÁLTA TISZTÁZNI A HELYZETET TRANCE, DE ENNYI ER?VEL A FALNAK IS BESZÉLHETETT VOLNA, MERT HARPER MÉG CSAK FIGYELEMRE SE MÉLTATTA.  
  
- HARPER. - SZÓLT DYLAN A FIÚ UTÁN. SEMMI HATÁS.  
  
- HARPER! ÁLLJ MEG, EZ PARANCS! - SZÓLT ERÉLYES HANGON BEKA.  
  
HARPER MEGTORPANT, ÖKÖLBE SZORÍTOTTA A KEZÉT, ÉS VALAMI OLYASMIRE SZÁNTA EL MAGÁT, AMIR?L ELKÉPZELNI SEM TUDTA, HOGY EGYSZER MEGTESZI.  
  
- TI MINDANNYIAN ELÁRULTATOK ENGEM! TI SEM TARTOTOK TÖBBRE, MINT TRANCE. CSAK EGY SEMMIREKELL? GÉPÉSZNEK. DE ÉRTEM ÉN. MEGÉRTETTEM. EDDIG AZT HITTEM, HOGY JÓL ISMERTELEK TITEKET, DE ÚGY T?NIK, HOGY TÉVEDTEM. LEGALÁBB BEKA, TE NE LENNÉL BENNE. ÉS MOST. FELEJTSETEK EL! - MONDTA HARPER A DÜHT?L RESZKETVE, MAJD TÁVOZNI KÉSZÜLT.  
  
- SEAMUS ZELAZNY HARPER! AZONNAL VISSZAJÖSSZ, KÜLÖNBEN. - SZÓLT A FIÚ UTÁN BEKA.  
  
- KÜLÖNBEN? KÜLÖNBEN KIRÚGSZ? VAGY MIT CSINÁLSZ? - ÁLLT MEG HARPER ÉS FORDULT VISSZA A TÖBBIEKHEZ.  
  
- ÉN, MINT AZ EUREKA MARU PARANCSNOKA.  
  
- NE IS FÁRADJ BEKA. FELMONDOK!  
  
DYLAN ÉS TYR LEMONDÓAN SÓHAJTOTTAK, TRANCE PEDIG FESZÜLTEN FIGYELTE A TÖRTÉNETEKET. TUDTA, HOGY HARPER-B?L MEGINT A FÁJDALOM, ÉS AZ AMIATT ÉRZETT DÜH BESZÉLT.  
  
- ROMMIE. - NÉZETT AZ ANDROIDRA DYLAN.  
  
- HIDD EL HARPER, NEM AKARTAM, HOGY ILYEN ESZKÖZÖKHÖZ KELLJEN FOLYAMODNOM. - SZÓLT A GÉPÉSZ UTÁN DYLAN.  
  
HARPER ISMÉT MEGÁLLT ÉS MÁR FORDULT IS VOLNA VISSZA DYLAN-HEZ MAGYARÁZATÉRT, DE MÁR KÉS? VOLT. ROMMIE AKTIVÁLTA, A KIZÁRÓLAG VÉSZHELYZET ESETÉN HASZNÁLANDÓ ELEKTROMOS AJTÓRÁCSOT. HARPER EGYENESEN BELESÉTÁLT, ÉS AZ ÁRAM AZONNAL KIÜTÖTTE. BEKA AZONNAL ELFELEJTETTE MINDEN HARAGJÁT ÉS AGGÓDVA ROHANT ODA HARPER-HEZ.  
  
- EZ TÉNYLEG EGY KICSIT TÚLZÁS VOLT DYLAN. AZT HISZEM EZT FINOMABB ESZKÖZÖKKEL IS MEG LEHETETT VOLNA OLDANI. - MONDTA BEKA, MIKÖZBEN LETÉRDELT HARPER MELLÉ.  
  
- NE AGGÓDJ BEKA, TÚL FOGJA ÉLNI. EZ CSAK ÉPPEN AKKORA VOLT, HOGY EGY PÁR PERCRE KIVONJA A FORGALOMBÓL. MONDJUK ANNYI ID?RE, AMÍG TRANCE ÁTVIZSGÁLJA. HA ÚGY DÖNT, HOGY HARPER OLYAN ÁLLAPOTBAN VAN, HOGY VELÜNK JÖHET, ÉN NEM ELLENZEM. S?T, AZ LESZ A LEGJOBB, HA TRANCE IS VELÜNK JÖN. MAJD ROMMIE ITT MARAD, RENDBEN?  
  
AZ ANDROID EGYETÉRT?EN BÓLINTOTT, TUDTA, HOGY, AMIT A KAPITÁNY PARANCSOL, AZ EGY HELYES DÖNTÉS.  
  
- TYR SEGÍTENÉL? EL KELL VINNÜNK HARPER-T AZ ORVOSI SZOBÁBA, HOGY MEGVIZSGÁLJAM. NEM TETSZENEK NEKEM EZEK A HIRTELEN HANGULATVÁLTOZÁSOK.  
  
TYR KARJÁBA VETTE HARPER-T, ÉS ELINDULT VELE A 4-ES FOLYOSÓN. A KIS FICKÓ FEJE ER?TLENÜL LÓGOTT, PULZUSA ISMÉT MAGASRA EMELKEDETT. TYR MEGSZAPORÁZTA LÉPTEIT, NEM AKARTA, HOGY ÚJABB BAJ KÖVETKEZZEN BE.  
  
***AZ ORVOSI SZOBÁBAN***  
  
MIKOR TYR BEÉRT A SZOBÁBA, EGYB?L A VIZSGÁLÓASZTALRA FEKTETTE HARPER-T, ÉS TRANCE AZONNAL NEKILÁTOTT A KIVIZSGÁLÁSNAK. EGY PÁR PERC MÚLVA A BEADOTT GYÓGYSZEREKT?L, HARPER MAGÁHOZ TÉRT. TEKINTETE AZONBAN KÖDÖS VOLT, ZAVARTNAK T?NT. TRANCE NEM VETTE ÉSZRE, EZÉRT TYR FINOMAN MEGVEREGETTE A VÁLLÁT.  
  
- HOL.HOL VAGYOK? ÉS MI TÖRTÉNT? - KÉRDEZTE A FIÚ, MIKÖZBEN FEL AKART ÜLNI.  
  
- AZ ORVOSI SZOBÁBAN. NE, NE KELJ FEL! PIHENNED KELL. - PRÓBÁLTA TYR MEGÁLLÍTANI HARPER-T, DE ? ISMÉT ÖNMAGÁT ADTA.  
  
- DEHOGY KELL, JÓL VAGYOK. DE, TULAJDONKÉPPEN MIÉRT IS VAGYOK ITT? - MAKACSKODOTT HARPER ÉS FELÜLT AZ ÁGYON.  
  
- TUDOD, AZ NEM TÚL EGÉSZSÉGES, HA AZ EMBER KERESZTÜL SÉTÁL EGY ELEKTROMOS AJTÓN. - SZÓLALT MEG TRANCE.  
  
- MI? UGYE MOST CSAK VICCELSZ ÉDES? - NÉZETT HITETLENKEDVE A BARÁTAIRA.  
  
- PERSZE, HOGY VICCELSZ. MOST AZT AKARJÁTOK TESZTELNI, HOGY BEVESZEM-E EZT A HÜLYESÉGET. Á, Á NEM. EZ MOST CSAK EGY BEUGRATÁS. ÉN SOHASEM TENNÉK ILYET, VAGY.  
  
TYR ÉS TRANCE REZZENÉSTELEN ARCCAL FIGYELTÉK HARPER-T, ÉS SEMMI JELÉT SEM MUTATTÁK ANNAK, HOGY ÁT AKARNÁK VERNI ?T.  
  
- . MÉGIS. - FEJEZTE BE A MONDATOT HARPER. NEM EMLÉKEZETT SEMMIRE, ÍGY KÉNYTELEN VOLT ELHINNI, HOGY MÉGIS CSAK AZ TÖRTÉNT, AMIT TRANCE MONDOTT. - AU, TRANCE! MIT CSINÁLSZ? - KIÁLTOTT FEL HARPER, MIKOR TRANCE A KARJÁBA SZÚRTA AZ INJEKCIÓS T?T.  
  
- EZ NEM FAIR. - SUTTOGTA HARPER KÁBÁN, MAJD ELÁJULT. HA NINCS OTT TYR, AZZAL A LENDÜLETTEL ESIK LE AZ ÁGYRÓL, AHOGY ELD?LT.  
  
- ALUDNOD KELL. - MONDTA TRANCE ÉS MEGSIMOGATTA HARPER FEJÉT.  
  
MIUTÁN MEGGY?Z?DTEK ARRÓL, HOGY HARPER MÉLYEN ALSZIK, ELINDULTAK A HÍDRA, HOGY TÁJÉKOZTASSÁK A TÖBBIEKET.  
  
***A PARANCSNOKI SZOBÁBAN***  
  
AMIKOR TRANCE ÉS TYR BELÉPTEK A SZOBÁBA, MINDANNYIAN FELKAPTÁK A FEJÜKET.  
  
- HOGY VAN? MIRE JUTOTTÁL? - KÉRDEZTE BEKA AZONNAL.  
  
- MOST ALSZIK. NOS, A GYÓGYSZERRE NORMÁLISAN REAGÁL, ÉS SAJNOS ÍGY NEM TUDOM MEGÁLLAPÍTANI, HOGY MI OKOZZA A FEJFÁJÁSÁT ÉS A HIRTELEN HANGULATVÁLTOZÁST. HOSSZAS GONDOLKOZÁS UTÁN, ARRA JUTOTTAM, HOGY AZ EGYETLEN SZÓBA JÖHET? MEGOLDÁS, HOGY VALAKI MEGPISZKÁLT VALAMIT A FEJÉBEN, AMIT NEM KELLETT VOLNA.  
  
- DE HÁT MIT? ÉS EGYÁLTALÁN KI?  
  
- NEM TUDOM BEKA. ERR?L MAJD HARPER-T KELL KÉRDEZNÜNK, HA FELÉBREDT. DE SZERINTEM INDULJUNK, MERT NEM LENNE JÓ BELÉP?, HA MÁR AZ ELS? TÁRGYALÁSRÓL ELKÉSNÉNK.  
  
- ÉS HARPER? - KÉRDEZTE EGYSZERRE BEKA ÉS DYLAN.  
  
- TERMÉSZETESEN ? IS VELÜNK JÖN. MINT AZT MÁR MONDTAM, A GYÓGYSZERÉVEL SEMMI GOND. A TÖBBIRE MEG MAJD ? AD MAGYARÁZATOT.  
  
- AKKOR FÉL ÓRA MÚLVA, A MARU-N TALÁLKOZUNK. - ADTA KI A PARANCSOT DYLAN.  
  
***AZ EUREKA MARU-N***  
  
- ANNYIRA SAJNÁLOM HARPER-T. NÁLA MÉG A LEGENYHÉBB BETEGSÉG IS LEGALÁBB TÍZSZER AKKORA BAJT OKOZ, MINT MÁSOKNAK ÁLTALÁBAN. NEM ELÉG, HOGY MAGOG LÁRVÁK VANNAK BENNE, MÉG EZ IS.  
  
- NE AGGÓDJ TRANCE. MINT MONDTAM, ÉN MINDENT TÚLÉLEK.  
  
- HARPER, TE JÓ ÉG! NEKED MÉG PIHENNED KELL, LEGALÁBB ADDIG, AMÍG ODA NEM ÉRÜNK. POKOLIAN NÉZEL KI. - MONDTA TRANCE, MIKOR MEGLÁTTA TELJESEN LEGYENGÜLT BARÁTJÁT, AZ AJTÓNAK TÁMASZKODVA.  
  
- TE MINDIG OLYAN KEDVES VAGY, ARANY ISTENN?M. - ÉLCEL?DÖTT HARPER, MIKÖZBEN MEGINDULT A TÖBBIEK FELÉ.  
  
BEKA EGYB?L FELPATTANT, HOGY HELLYEL KÍNÁLJA ?T. HARPER UGYANIS MÉG AGGASZTÓAN SZÉDELGETT, FÉL? VOLT, HOGY BÁRMELYIK PILLANATBAN MEGINT ÁJULTAN ESIK ÖSSZE.  
  
- GYERE HARPER, ÜLJ LE.  
  
- KÖSZ BEKA, EZ NAGYON RENDES T?LED. - VÁLASZOLT HARPER KEDVESEN.  
  
BEKA, DYLAN, TYR ÉS TRANCE ELKÉPEDVE NÉZTEK HARPER-RE. RÁ SEM LEHETETT ISMERNI. OLYAN VOLT MINTHA KÉT KÜLÖNBÖZ? HARPER VÁLTOGATTA VOLNA EGYMÁST, KÜLÖNBÖZ? ID?KÖZÖNKÉNT.  
  
- MI AZ, MI ÜTÖTT BELÉTEK? MONDTAM, HOGY JÓL VAGYOK. NA, HIGGYÉTEK MÁR EL! GYERÜNK, MOSOLYOGNI!  
  
AZONBAN SENKI NEM MOSOLYGOTT, MIRE HARPER GYANAKODNI KEZDETT.  
  
- MI A FENE VAN? MONDJÁTOK MÁR EL! ÉS TUDOM, HOGY TITKOLTOK VALAMIT. ÚGYSEM TUDTOK ÁTVERNI. NA, GYERÜNK, KI VELE!  
  
MINDANNYIAN JOBBNAK LÁTTÁK NEM VITÁBA SZÁLLNI HARPER-EL, NEHOGY MEGINT VALAMI BAJ LEGYEN.  
  
- RENDBEN. SZÓVAL TUDOD VAGY NEM, EMLÉKSZEL VAGY NEM, DE TE PÁR ÓRÁVAL EZEL?TT TELJESEN KIFORDULTÁL ÖNMAGADBÓL, ÉS FELMONDTÁL NEKEM. ÉS AZT ÁLLÍTOTTAD, HOGY MI, MINDANNYIAN ELÁRULTUNK TÉGED. - SÓHAJTOTT BEKA SZOMORÚAN.  
  
HARPER KÉTSÉGBEESVE NÉZETT KÖRBE, SZEMÉVEL HELYTELENÍTÉST KERESVE. TRANCE SZOMORÚAN UGYAN, DE BÓLOGATOTT, DYLAN ÖSSZEKULCSOLTA A KARJÁT, TYR ARCÁRÓL PEDIG SZOKÁS SZERINT SEMMIT SEM LEHETETT LEOLVASNI.  
  
- MI? HOGY ÉN, FÖLMONDTAM, NEKED? UGYAN MÁR BEKA, TI MÁR MEGINT HÜLYÉSKEDTEK. EL?SZÖR JÖN TYR ÉS TRANCE AVVAL A MESÉVEL, HOGY ÁTSÉTÁLTAM AZ ELEKTROMOS AJTÓN; MELLESLEG TUDTAM, HOGY EZ IS CSAK EGY ÁTVERÉS, BÁRMENNYIRE PRÓBÁLTÁK BIZONYÍTANI AZ ELLENKEZ?JÉT; MOST MEG TE AZZAL, HOGY FELMONDTAM NEKED. TUDOD, HOGY TÉGED SOSEM HAGYNÁLAK CSERBEN.  
  
MINDENKI SZÓTLANUL MEREDT HARPER-RE, AKI AZ ARCÁT A KEZEIBE TEMETTE ÉS SÍRNI KEZDETT.  
  
- EZ NEM LEHET IGAZ. KÉRLEK, MONDJÁTOK, HOGY EZ CSAK EGY VICC, CSAK EGY ROSSZ VICC. - MONDTA HARPER ZOKOGVA.  
  
- MI TÖRTÉNT VELED HARPER? - KÉRDEZTE EGYSZERRE BEKA ÉS TRANCE.  
  
- Ó, BÁRCSAK NE AZ LENNE, AMIRE GONDOLOK. - HARPER-EL RITKÁN FORDULT EL?, HOGY VALAMI MIATT KIBORULT. EZ AZ ALKALOM VOLT AZ EGYIK KIVÉTEL. ÚGY T?NT, HOGY ? NAGYON IS PONTOSAN TUDTA, HOGY MI TÖRTÉNT, DE NEM MERT SZEMBENÉZNI VELE.  
  
- HARPER NE HÚZD AZ ID?T, BÖKD MÁR KI. - TÜRELMETLENKEDETT BEKA.  
  
- SZÓVAL. VALAKI. EGY VÍRUST JUTATHATOTT A FEJEMBE, AZ IMPLANTOMON KERESZTÜL, AMI ID?NKÉNT OLYANNYIRA ÁTVESZI AZ IRÁNYÍTÁST, HOGY. HOGY NEM VAGYOK URA. ÖNMAGAMNAK. - HARPER TOTÁLISAN KÉTSÉGBE VOLT ESVE.  
  
- TALÁN A NANO-ROBOTOK. - KEZDTE TRANCE, DE HARPER FÉLBESZAKÍTOTTA.  
  
- NEM TRANCE, A NANO-ROBOTOK ITT SEMMIT SEM TEHETNEK. ISMEREM EZT A VÍRUST, ÉS CSAK EGYETLEN EGY MÓDJA VAN ANNAK, HOGY ÁRTALMATLANÍTSUK.  
  
- ÉSPEDIG? - KÉRDEZTE EGYSZERRE BEKA ÉS DYLAN.  
  
HARPER A F? ENERGIAELLÁTÓ PANEL FELÉ BÓLINTOTT. TRANCE-NEK ÉS BEKA-NAK EGYB?L VILÁGOSSÁ VÁLT, HOGY MI AZ, AZ EGYETLEN MÓDSZER.  
  
- ESZEDBE NE JUSSON HARPER. - MONDTA BEKA, AKI NAGYON ELKEZDETT AGGÓDNI BARÁTJÁÉRT.  
  
- MI? EGYÁLTALÁN MIRE KÉSZÜL? - FORDULT BEKA-HOZ, DYLAN.  
  
- ÉPP ÖNGYILKOS AKAR LENNI. HA JÓL ÉRTELMEZEM AZ EGYETLEN GYÓGYMÓD AZ, HA EGY NAGY ENERGIALÖKETET JUTTATUNK BE AZ IMPLANTJÁBA, ÉS AZ MEGÖLI A VÍRUST. DE EZZEL SZERINTEM CSAK AZT ÉRI EL, HOGY ROPOGÓSRA SÜTI MAGÁT.  
  
- NEM BEKA. MOST AZ EGYSZER NINCS IGAZAD. HA MEGFELEL? NAGYSÁGÚ AZ EREJE, AKKOR SZÉTROMBOLJA A VÍRUS VÉDELMI RENDSZERÉT, ÉS UGYANABBAN A PILLANATBAN MEG IS SEMMISÍTI AZT. HIDD EL NEKEM SE EGY KÉJUTAZÁS, DE.  
  
- MEGTILTOM. EZ PARANCS! - UTASÍTOTTA HARPER-T BEKA.  
  
- INKÁBB MEGVÁRJÁTOK, AMÍG EGY DÜHÖNG? FÉL?RÜLT LESZ BEL?LEM. EGY ZOMBI, AKI NEM TUDJA, HOGY MIT CSINÁL? ÉS, HA AZ EGYIK ILYEN PILLANATBAN FEGYVERT FOGOK VALAMELYIK?TÖKRE, ÉS ESETLEG MEGÖLÖM?  
  
- VÁLLALJUK A KOCKÁZATOT. - ER?SÍTETTE MEG DYLAN, BEKA PARANCSÁT.  
  
- HÁT JÓ. TI TUDJÁTOK. ÉN MEG TUDOK BIRKÓZNI AZ ?RÜLETTEL. - MONDTA HARPER LÁTSZÓLAG NYUGODTAN ÉS AZ AJTÓ FELÉ INDULT, HOGY VISSZAMENJEN A SZOBÁJÁBA.  
  
TRANCE, DYLAN, ÉS BEKA NYUGTALANUL UGYAN, DE VISSZATÉRT A FELADATÁHOZ, TYR AZONBAN NEM TUDOTT ODAKONCENTRÁLNI A MUNKÁJÁRA. ÉREZTE, HOGY HARPER KÉSZÜL?DIK VALAMIRE.  
  
- MIBEN TÖRÖD A FEJED, KISEMBER? - FILOZOFÁLT MAGÁBAN.  
  
HARPER A SZEME SARKÁBÓL TYR-T FIGYELTE, AKI SZINTÉN RAJTA TARTOTTA A SZEMÉT. ÁM ÚGY T?NT, HOGY TRANCE A SZOKÁS SZERINT EL?RE TUDTA, HOGY MIRE KÉSZÜL. A LÁNY UGYANIS MINDIG TETT ÁRTATLAN KIJELENTÉSEKET, UTALÁSOKAT A BEKÖVETKEZ? ESEMÉNYEKR?L. NYÍLTAN NEM, DE ÍGY ÁRNYALTAN FELVÁZOLTA A JÖV?T. HARPER TUDTA, HOGY A LÁNY PONTOSAN TUDJA A JÖV? TÖRTÉNÉSEIT. RÁKACSINTOTT HARPER-RE, ÉS ELVONTA AZ EGYETLEN MÉG RÁFIGYEL? EMBER, TYR FIGYELMÉT.  
  
- Ó, ARANY ISTENN?, TE EGY ZSENI VAGY. - MONDTA MAGÁBAN HARPER.  
  
- FIGYELJ TYR. - KEZDTE TRANCE.  
  
- MI AZ? MIT AKARSZ? - MORDULT RÁ A LÁNYRA TYR. LÁTHATÓAN ZAVARTA, HOGY NEM TARTHATJA A SZEMÉT A KIS PROFESSZORON.  
  
- EZ NEM M?KÖDIK ÉS. - FOLYTATTA A MAGYARÁZKODÁST TRANCE, MAJD HARPER FELÉ BÓLINTOTT, HOGY TEGYE, AMIT AKAR.  
  
HARPER ODAFUTOTT A PANELHEZ ÉS FÖLKAPTA A FÖLDR?L AZ EGYIK VEZETÉKET, AMINEK A VÉGÉN VOLT DUGÓ. FELCSAVARTA AZ ENERGIASZINTET, ÉS A NYAKÁHOZ EMELTE A CSATLAKOZÓT. TYR ÉS A TÖBBIEK ÉSZBE KAPTAK, DE MÁR KÉS? VOLT. TÚL KÉS?.  
  
- SAJNÁLOM. - MONDTA A TÖBBIEKNEK, MAJD BEDUGTA A DUGÓT, AMINEK A VÉGÉB?L VADUL PATTOGTAK A SZIKRÁK.  
  
- HARPER! NE! - KIÁLTOTT BEKA. ODA AKART ROHANNI HOZZÁ, DE DYLAN LEFOGTA.  
  
- NYUGALOM BEKA. BÍZZ BENNE! TUDJA, HOGY MIT CSINÁL. MEG VAN A MAGÁHOZ VALÓ ESZE. - CSITÍTOTTA A N?T DYLAN.  
  
- EGYÁLTALÁN NEM TUDJA, HOGY MIT TESZ. MEGÖLI MAGÁT. MOST MENT EL AZ A KIS ESZE, AMI VOLT.  
  
AMIKOR HARPER BEDUGTA A CSATLAKOZÓT, SZALMABÁBUKÉNT CSUKLOTT ÖSSZE. HATALMAS ENERGIAMENNYISÉG HALADT KERESZTÜL A VEZETÉKEN, SZÍNES SZIKRÁKAT SZÓRVA.  
  
- KIZÁRT, HOGY TÚLÉLJE. LEHETETLEN. - MOTYOGTA SÍRVA BEKA.  
  
AZ ENERGIA KISÜLÉS RÖVIDZÁRLATOT OKOZOTT A MARU-N, ÍGY A TELJES RENDSZER LEÁLLT. TYR ODAMENT HARPER-HEZ, ÉS KIHÚZTA A DUGÓT A NYAKÁBÓL. A FIÚ TESTE MOZDULATLANUL HEVERT A FÖLDÖN. SEM PULZUS, SEM SZÍVVERÉS, SEM LÉGZÉS, SEMMI. A KIS PROFESSZOR HALOTT VOLT. TYR A KARJAIBA VETTE HARPER TESTÉT, ÉS ELINDULT AZ AJTÓ FELÉ. TRANCE MELLETT ELHALADVA ÚGY NÉZETT A LÁNYRA, HOGY, HA SZEMMEL ÖLNI LEHETETT VOLNA, OTT HELYBEN, HOLTAN ESIK ÖSSZE. TUDTA, HOGY TRANCE DIREKT TERELTE EL A FIGYELMÉT.  
  
BEKA SZÓTLANUL MEREDT MAGA ELÉ, VÁLLAI RESZKETTEK A ZOKOGÁSTÓL. TYR AZONBAN HIRTELEN MEGTORPANT. NEM AKART HINNI AZ ÉRZÉKEINEK. ÚJRA ÉLETJELEKET ÉRZÉKELT HARPER-NÉL.  
  
- EZ LEHETETLEN, ILYEN NINCS. - HITETLENKEDETT TYR.  
  
- MI? - KÉRDEZTE BEKA SZIPOGVA.  
  
ÁM MIEL?TT TYR VÁLASZOLHATOTT VOLNA, VÁRATLAN DOLOG TÖRTÉNT. HARPER SZEMEI FELPATTANTAK ÉS KISZABADÍTOTTA MAGÁT TYR KARJAIBÓL. SZEMÉBEN ÖRDÖGI T?Z ÉGETT.  
  
- HARPER?! - KIÁLTOTT FEL BEKA.  
  
TYR MÉG MINDIG MEREDTEN NÉZETT A FIÚRA, AKIRE RÁ SEM LEHETETT ISMERNI. A KÖVETKEZ? PILLANATBAN HARPER MEGINDULT FELÉ, MIRE TYR A KÉSE FELÉ KAPOTT. A TÖBBIEK ÉRTETLENKEDVE FIGYELTÉK AZ ESEMÉNYEKET.  
  
- HARPER, MIT CSINÁLSZ?  
  
- FOGD BE A SZÁD! - KIABÁLT BEKA-RA HARPER.  
  
- HÉ, HARPER! ÁLLJ MEG, NEM AKAROK KÁRT TENNI BENNED! - FIGYELMEZTETTE TYR A FIÚT.  
  
- IGAZÁN? AKKOR NINCS MÁS VÁLASZTÁSOD. BÚCSÚZZ EL AZ ÉLETEDT?L! - HARPER KEZÉBEN MEGVILLANT A KÉS PENGÉJE ÉS TYR FELÉ SZÚRT VELE.  
  
- HARPER BEFEJEZHETED. VÉGE A SHOWM?SORNAK. KÜLÖNBEN IS, EZ MÁR EGYÁLTALÁN NEM VICCES! - SZÓLT KÖZBE TRANCE.  
  
HARPER A LÁNYRA NÉZETT, A FIÚ SZEMEIBEN AZ ?RÜLET LÁTSZOTT.  
  
TYR KI AKARTA RÁNTANI A KÉSÉT AZ ÖVÉB?L, DE CSAK A LEVEG?T MARKOLTA HELYETTE. RÁDÖBBENT, HOGY HARPER KIKAPTA ONNAN A KÉST, MIKOR KISZABADULT A KEZEI KÖZÜL. DÖNTENIE KELLETT. AZONNAL. VAGY HARPER, VAGY ?.  
  
A KÉS PENGÉJE VÉSZESEN KÖZELÍTETT TYR FELÉ, AKI AZONBAN ID?BEN ELKAPTA HARPER KARJÁT, ÉS KICSAVARTA BEL?LE A KÉST. A KÖVETKEZ? LÉPÉSRE AZONBAN MÁR VÉGKÉPP NEM SZÁMÍTOTT. ELFELEJTETTE, HOGY EZ A HARPER, NEM AZ A HARPER, AKIT ? ISMER. EZ EGY VESZÉLYES HARCOS. EGY KEGYETLEN GYILKOS.  
  
UGYANIS HARPER A MÁSIK KEZÉVEL MEGRAGADTA A TYR CSIZMÁJÁNÁL LÉV?, NAGYOBB ÉS SOKKAL VESZÉLYESEBB KÉST, ÉS MOST NEM HIBÁZOTT. TYR HITETLENKEDVE MEREDT A HASÁBÓL KIÁLLÓ KÉSRE, MAJD A SOKK ELMÚLTÁVAL LEROGYOTT A FÖLDRE. SZERVEZETE UGYAN ELKEZDTE REGENERÁLNI A SÉRÜLÉST, DE AZ SOKKAL SÚLYOSABB VOLT AHHOZ, MINT, HOGY EGYIK PERCR?L A MÁSIKRA MEGGYÓGYULJON. HARPER KIHASZNÁLVA A GYENGESÉGÉT, ELLÖKTE ?T ÉS ELVETTE TYR LÉZERPISZTOLYÁT. MEGVET?EN NÉZETT A NIETZSCHEI-RE, MAJD EGY LAZA MOZDULATTAL LEDOBTA MELLÉ A KÉST.  
  
- ÉS MOST BEFEJEZEM, AMIT ELKEZDTEM. - MONDTA HARPER, FELTÖLTÖTTE MAXIMUMRA A LÉZERFEGYVERT, ÉS TYR FEJÉRE CÉLZOTT VELE.  
  
- HARPER, NE CSINÁLD, KÜLÖNBEN. - KIABÁLT BEKA ÉS ? IS, AHOGY DYLAN ÉS TRANCE FEGYVERT FOGOTT HARPER-RE.  
  
- Ó. MOST MEG KÉNE IJEDNEM. L?JETEK CSAK NYUGODTAN, EZ A NIETZSCHEI AKKOR IS MEGHAL. DE EL?BB TI!  
  
HARPER RÁJUK SZEGEZTE A FEGYVERÉT, ÁM EKKOR VÉGET ÉRT A RÉMÁLOM. EGY HATALMAS SZIKRA CSAPOTT KI AZ IMPLANTJÁBÓL, ÉS ÁJULTAN CSUKLOTT ÖSSZE. TYR LASSAN LÁBRA ÁLLT, ÉS ODASÉTÁLT BEKA-HOZ ÉS DYLAN-HEZ. TRANCE ODAMENT, HOGY MEGVIZSGÁLJA HARPER-T.  
  
- CSAK ÓVATOSAN TRANCE. - FIGYELMEZTETTE A LÁNYT BEKA.  
  
- NE AGGÓDJATOK, MOST MÁR MINDEN RENDBEN LESZ. VÉGE. A VÍRUS MEGSEMMISÜLT.  
  
- EZT MEG HONNAN TUDOD? - NÉZETT DÖBBENTEN DYLAN A LÁNYRA.  
  
- CSAK EGY MEGÉRZÉS. - FELELT TRANCE, A SZOKÁSOS TITKOLÓZÓ STÍLUSÁBAN.  
  
- MEGÉRZÉS. MOST MÁR MINDEN VILÁGOS. - MOROGTA CINIKUSAN TYR, MIKÖZBEN KEZÉT A SEBÉN TARTOTTA.  
  
- BEADOK NEKI EGY INJEKCIÓT, ÉS A TÖBBIT EZUTÁN MÁR A NANO-ROBOTOKRA KELL BÍZNUNK. SEGÍTSETEK, FEKTESSÜK LE A SZÉKBE.  
  
DYLAN FELEMELTE HARPER-T ÉS ODAVITTE A PILÓTASZÉK MELLETTI ÜLÉSRE. TRANCE GYORSAN EL?VETTE A GYÓGYSZERT ÉS BEADTA HARPER-NEK, MAJD TYR-HEZ FORDULT.  
  
- SZÜKSÉGED VAN VALAMIRE, TYR?  
  
- NEM TRANCE, NEM KELL SEMMI.  
  
TYR ELVETTE KEZÉT A SEBR?L, ÉS ANNAK MÁR CSAK H?LT HELYE VOLT.  
  
- AH, ÉRTEM. AKKOR MOST MÁR CSAK VÁRNUNK KELL, HOGY HARPER IS RENDBE JÖJJÖN.  
  
- EGY ÓRA MÚLVA MEGÉRKEZÜNK A GENESIS ?RKÖZPONTBA. - KÖZÖLTE A FEDÉLZETI SZÁMÍTÓGÉP.  
  
- RENDBEN. - DYLAN BEKA-RA PILLANTOTT, AKI HARPER MELLETT TÉRDELT ÉS A FIÚ KEZÉT SIMOGATTA.  
  
- NE FÉLJ HARPER, MINDEN RENDBEN LESZ. NEM LESZ SEMMI BAJOD. - SUTTOGTA BEKA.  
  
DYLAN TYR FELÉ FORDULT, ÉS BÓLINTOTT. A NIETZSCHEI MEGÉRTETTE AZ "UTASÍTÁST" ÉS ELFOGLALTA HELYÉT A PILÓTAÜLÉSBEN. AZ EUREKA MARU SIKLÓPÁLYÁRA LÉPETT ÉS FOLYTATTA ÚTJÁT A GENESIS FELÉ. MÉG SEMMIT SEM SEJTETTEK A RÁJUK LESELKED? VESZÉLYEKR?L.  
  
***GENESIS***  
  
AZ EUREKA MARU LEGÉNYSÉGE AZ ELS?K KÖZÖTT ÉRKEZETT MEG A TÁRGYALÁS HELYSZÍNÉRE. MIUTÁN DYLAN ÜDVÖZÖLTE A KANCELLÁRT ÉS EGYEZTETTEK A TÁRGYALÁSOK PONTOS MENETÉR?L ÉS MOZZANATAIRÓL, MEGKAPTÁK LAKOSZTÁLYAIKAT. HARPER MÉG MINDIG A NANO-ROBOTOK JÓTÉKONY HATÁSA ALATT ÁLLT ÉS MÉLYEN ALUDT. TYR VITTE ?T A SZOBÁJÁBA, MAJD TRANCE ÉS DYLAN TÁRSASÁGÁBAN ELINDULT KÖRÜLNÉZNI A HELYSZÍNEN. BEKA OTT MARADT HARPER-EL, NEM AKARTA, HOGY FELÜGYELET NÉLKÜL MARADJON. OTT ÜLT AZ ÁGYA MELLETT EGY SZÉKBEN ÉS FIGYELTE ?T. ÚGY T?NT, HOGY MINDEN RENDBEN VOLT VELE, ÉS EZ EGY KICSIT MEGNYUGTATTA BEKA-T. PÁR PERC MÚLVA ELÁLMOSODOTT, MAJD A SZÉK KARFÁJÁN ALUDT EL.  
  
***KÉT ÓRA MÚLVA.***  
  
BEKA ARRA ÉBREDT FÖL, HOGY VALAKI MOCORGOTT A FÜRD?SZOBÁBAN. FELEMELTE FEJÉT ÉS AZ ÁGYRA PILLANTOTT. HARPER NEM VOLT A HELYÉN.  
  
- HARPER?  
  
HARPER KILÉPETT A FÜRD?SZOBÁBÓL, CSAK ÚGY SUGÁRZOTT A JÓKEDVT?L. SZMOKING VOLT RAJTA. BEKA NEM AKART HINNI A SZEMÉNEK.  
  
- IGEN, F?NÖK?  
  
- HÁT TE? A FRÁSZT HOZTAD RÁM. NEM GONDOLTAM VOLNA, HOGY ILYEN HAMAR RENDBE JÖSSZ.  
  
- UGYAN MÁR BEKA. MONDTAM, HOGY BÍZZ BENNEM.  
  
- DE. TE. ÉS TYR. - DADOGOTT BEKA. NEM TALÁLTA A SZAVAKAT.  
  
- MI? MI VAN TYR-EL?  
  
- SEMMI. FELEJTSD EL. INKÁBB, ÉN IS MEGYEK ÁTÖLTÖZNI.  
  
- RENDBEN, TE TUDOD. MAJD.  
  
HARPER KÖHÖGNI KEZDETT. BEKA MEGTORPANT ÉS VISSZAFORDULT. HARPER GYORSAN FELKAPOTT EGY POHARAT AZ ASZTALRÓL.  
  
- MINDEN RENDBEN, HARPER?  
  
- PERSZE. CSAK FÉLRENYELTEM. - MAGYARÁZKODOTT HARPER, MIKÖZBEN MOSOLYOGVA MUTATTA FEL POHARAT.  
  
BEKA AZONBAN ÉSZREVETTE, HOGY A POHÁR TELJESEN ÜRES VOLT, ÉS TÖKÉLETESEN TISZTA. EGY KELLEMETLEN ÉRZÉS KEZDETT MOTOSZKÁLNI BENNE, DE ELFOJTOTTA AZT ÉS ISMÉT ELINDULT AZ AJTÓ FELÉ.  
  
- AKKOR FÉL ÓRA MÚLVA A SZOBÁM EL?TT. - BÚCSÚZOTT BEKA.  
  
- FÉL ÓRA MÚLVA A SZOBÁDNÁL. ÉRTETTEM. - MONDTA HARPER, MAJD MEGLAZÍTOTTA NYAKKEND?JÉT ÉS NEKILÁTOTT EL?KÉSZÜLNI A FELADATÁRA.  
  
***BEKA SZOBÁJÁBAN, 15 PERCCEL KÉS?BB***  
  
BEKA EGY EGYSZER?, SÖTÉTKÉK RUHÁT VETT FEL, ÉS EZZEL EL IS INTÉZTE AZ ÁTÖLTÖZÉST. GONDOLATAI EGÉSZEN MÁSHOL JÁRTAK. NEM TUDTA KIVERNI A FEJÉB?L HARPER-T. AZ A KÖHÖGÉS. NAGYON AGGASZTOTTA. ÉSZRE SEM VETTE, AMIKOR TRANCE BELÉPETT A SZOBÁBA.  
  
- MINDEN RENDBEN, BEKA?  
  
BEKA NEM VÁLASZOLT, NEM IS VETT TUDOMÁST ARRÓL, HOGY TRANCE OTT ÜLT MELLETTE.  
  
- BEKA?  
  
- IGEN, TESSÉK. MI AZ? Ó. TE VAGY AZ TRANCE?  
  
- JÓL ÉRZED MAGAD BEKA? OLYAN FURCSA VAGY?  
  
- HÁT PERSZE. - MONDTA BEKA NEM TÚL MEGGY?Z?EN, MIKÖZBEN SZEMEI A TÁVOLBA MEREDTEK. MINTHA EGY TELJESEN MÁS VILÁGBAN JÁRT VOLNA.  
  
- MONDD EL, MI BÁNT?  
  
- HARPER.  
  
- TUDHATTAM VOLNA. TÉNYLEG, HOGY, HOGY NEM VAGY VELE?  
  
- MÁR NINCS SZÜKSÉGE RÁ. JÓL VAN.  
  
- HA JÓL VAN, AKKOR MEG MI A GOND? TUDOM, HOGY VALAMI BAJ VAN BEKA, MÉG SOHASEM LÁTTALAK ILYENNEK.  
  
- LEGALÁBB IS AZT HISZEM, HOGY JÓL VAN. - MONDTA BEKA SZOMORÚAN, MINTHA MEG SEM HALLOTTA VOLNA, AMIT TRANCE MONDOTT.  
  
- AKKOR A NANO-ROBOTOK ELVÉGEZTÉK A MUNKÁJUKAT.  
  
- VAN ITT VALAMI TRANCE. VALAMI, AMI NEM FÉR A FEJEMBE.  
  
- MI?  
  
- AZ A KÖHÖGÉS. OLYAN VOLT, MINTHA. MINTHA.  
  
- KÖHÖGÉS?  
  
- EMLÉKSZEL AZOKRA A GYEREKEKRE, AZ ?RÁLLOMÁSON? ÉS NASSAN-RA?  
  
- IGEN, EMLÉKSZEM.  
  
- HARPER. HARPER PONT UGYANÚGY KÖHÖGÖTT, MINT ?.  
  
- CSAK NINCS VALAMI SUGÁRZÓ ANYAG A.  
  
- HELLÓ LÁNYOK. SOHASEM KÉSZÜLTÖK EL? - LÉPETT BE HARPER AZ AJTÓN.  
  
ÖLTÖNYE KI VOLT GOMBOLVA, NYAKKEND?JE MEGKÖTETLENÜL LÓGOTT A NYAKÁBAN. BEKA- NAK EGYB?L SZEMET SZÚRT VALAMI. HARPER INGUJJA. CSAK EGY PILLANATNYI IDEJE VOLT, HOGY SZEMÜGYRE VEGYE, MERT HARPER IS ÉSZREVETTE, HOGY BEKA MEREDTEN FIGYELI ÉS GYORSAN BEGOMBOLTA A MANDZSETTÁT AZ ÖLTÖNYÉN. BEKA ESKÜDNI MERT VOLNA, HOGY, AMIT HARPER INGÉNEK UJJÁN LÁTOTT, AZ VÉR VOLT. MÉRHETETLENÜL ROSSZ ÉRZÉS KEREKEDETT FELÜL RAJTA. EDDIG SEM VOLT NYUGODT, DE EZEK UTÁN MEG MÁR VÉGKÉPP NEM VOLT AZ.  
  
- AZ ARRA VALÓ, HOGY MEGKÖSSÉK. - MUTATOTT BEKA A NYAKKEND?RE.  
  
- TUDOM, TUDOM. CSAK ÚGY SZORÍTJA A NYAKAM. MONDTAM MÁR, HOGY ISTENIEN NÉZTEK KI?  
  
- NEKEM, TE NE UDVAROLJ HARPER.  
  
BEKA KÉTSÉGEK KÖZT VERG?DVE ÉS TELE AGGODALOMMAL LÉPETT BE A TÁRGYALÓTEREMBE, AHOL MÁR MINDEN KÉSZEN ÁLLT, AHHOZ, HOGY MEGKEZD?DJENEK A TÁRGYALÁSOK. HARPER ELFOGLALTA HELYÉT. ? VOLT A F? TECHNIKUSA AZ ESEMÉNYNEK, AMI AZT JELENTETTE, HOGY ? KEZELTE A MIKROFONOKAT, A KÉPKIVETÍT?T, A HANGHATÁSOKAT ÉS MINDEN EGYÉB ELEKTRONIKAI FELSZERELÉST. A TEREM, AMIBEN ÜLT PONTOSAN A TÁRGYALÓ FELETT HELYEZKEDETT EL, ÍGY NYOMON KÖVETHETTE DYLAN, BEKA, TYR ÉS TRANCE MINDEN MOZDULATÁT.  
  
***A TÁRGYALÁS ALATT***  
  
HARPER ÉS A SEGÉDJE HAMAR ÖSSZEISMERKEDTEK ÉS MEGTALÁLTÁK A KÖZÖS HANGOT, AMI MÁR CSAK AZÉRT SEM VOLT KÜLÖNÖSEBBEN NEHÉZ FELADAT, MERT AZ ILLET? EGY LÁNY VOLT. A NEVE WINIFRED VOLT, DE MINDENKI CSAK FRED-NEK HÍVTA. HARPER EGYB?L MEGÁLLAPÍTOTTA, HOGY EZ A LÁNY A VÉGZETE. GYÖNYÖR? VOLT, ÉS RENDKÍVÜL OKOS IS. PONT ILYEN N? KELLETT NEKI. AZT MONDJÁK, HOGY MINDEN EMBERNEK MEG VAN A MÁSIK FELE VALAHOL A VILÁGBAN, AKIVEL EGYÜTT EGY TÖKÉLETES EGÉSZET ALKOTNAK. HARPER-NEK, FRED VOLT EZ A MÁSIK FELE. GESZTENYEBARNA HAJ, IGÉZ? ZÖLD SZEMEK. ÉS MÁS IS VOLT, AMI SZINTÉN NEM VOLT ELHANYAGOLHATÓ.  
  
A KEZDETI HALLGATÁST, HOSSZÚ BESZÉLGETÉSEK VÁLTOTTÁK FEL. MIND A KETTEN ELMESÉLTÉK AZ ÉLETTÖRTÉNETÜKET, ÉS KIDERÜLT, HOGY FRED-ET KEMÉNYEN NEVELTÉK, KATONAI SZIGORRAL. MINDENT MEG KELLETT TANULNIA, HA AZT AKARTA, HOGY BEFOGADJÁK A TÁRSAI. ÉJT-NAPPALLÁ TÉVE TANULT, TÖKÉLETESÍTETTE TUDÁSÁT, MÍG A HOSSZÚ ÉVEK KEMÉNY MUNKÁJA MEG NEM HOZTA GYÜMÖLCSÉT. ? LETT A LEGJOBB A CSAPATÁBAN, S?T ÚJABB PÁR ÉV ELTELTÉVEL A BOLYGÓJA LEGJOBBJA. GALAXIS-SZERTE ELHALMOZTÁK AJÁNLATOKKAL. RAVASZ, AGYAFÚRT HARCOS VOLT, ÉS BÁRMIT MEG TUDOTT JAVÍTANI, BÁRMIB?L KÉPES VOLT CSÚCSTECHNOLÓGIÁJÚ GÉPET EL?ÁLLÍTANI. MÁR CSAK EGY VALAMI HIÁNYZOTT NEKI A TÖKÉLETES ÉLETHEZ. EGY TÁRS. EGY MEGÉRT? ÉS H? BARÁT, AKIVEL MEGOSZTHATJA AZ ÉLETÉT, GONDOLATAIT ÉS BÁNATÁT.  
  
***PÁR PERC MÚLVA***  
  
HARPER ÉS FRED FELADATA JELENT?S MÉRTÉKBEN MEGN?TT AKKOR, AMIKOR ELKEZD?DTEK A FELSZÓLALÁSOK. ÁBRÁK, VIDEÓK, BEMUTATKOZÁSOK, MINDENT NEKIK KELLETT IRÁNYÍTANIUK. BEKA AZ EGÉSZ TÁRGYALÁS ALATT, FEL-FELPILLANTGATOTT A SZOBÁBA, HOGY MINDEN RENDBEN VAN-E HARPER-EL. ISZONYÚAN AGGÓDOTT ÉRTE.  
  
HARPER VÁRATLANUL ELKEZDETT KÖHÖGNI.  
  
- MINDEN RENDBEN, HARPER? - KÉRDEZTE FRED.  
  
- PERSZE, PERSZE. SEMMI GOND. CSAK MEG VAGYOK FÁZVA. - MONDTA HARPER KÉT KÖHÖGÉS KÖZT.  
  
- EZ BIZTOS?  
  
- HA MONDOM. FIGYELJ, FRED! ÁTVENNÉD A HELYEM EGY KICSIT?  
  
- AZÉRT VAGYOK. DE TE, HOVA MÉSZ?  
  
- SZÍVOK EGY KIS FRISS LEVEG?T, OLYAN MELEG VAN ITT.  
  
"MELEG? DE HÁT A LÉGKONDI TÖKÉLETESEN H?TI A LEVEG?T. ITT VALAMI NINCS RENDBEN."  
  
HARPER ARCA SÁPADT VOLT ÉS PATAKOKBAN FOLYT RÓLA AZ IZZADSÁG. FRED GYANAKODVA MÉREGETTE HARPER-T. A MEGÉRZÉSE AZT SÚGTA NEKI, HOGY A DOLOG SOKKAL KOMOLYABB, MINT AMILYENNEK LÁTSZIK. DE NEKI OTT KELLETT MARADNIA, HOGY VÉGEZZE A FELADATÁT. HARPER RONDÁN KÖHÖGÖTT. NAGYON RONDÁN. KISÉTÁLT AZ AJTÓN, DE A ZSEBÉB?L KIESETT VALAMI. EGY RONGYDARAB.  
  
- HÉ, HARPER EZT ITT. - SZÓLT VOLNA A FIÚ UTÁN FRED, DE A LÁTVÁNY MEGGÁTOLTA EBBEN.  
  
KEZÉBE VETTE A FEHÉR RONGYOT, AMIT VÉRFOLTOK BORÍTOTTAK. LASSAN FELÁLLT, SZEME MÉG MINDIG A KEND?RE SZEGEZ?DÖTT. NEM AKARTA ELHINNI, AMIT LÁTOTT. A KÖHÖGÉS, A VÉR, A SÁPADTSÁG, AZ IZZADÁS. ÖSSZEÁLLT BENNE A KÉP. HARPER SÚLYOS BETEG VOLT.  
  
"DE, HOGY LEHET EZ? HISZ OLYAN FIATAL. ALIG ID?SEBB NÁLAM."  
  
SOKÁIG GONDOLKODOTT, ÁM ID?KÖZBEN A TÁRGYALÁS ELS? RÉSZE VÉGET ÉRT, KELLETT A ZÁRÓ ZENE. SZOMORÚAN SÉTÁLT ODA A PANELHEZ, ÉS LASSAN LENYOMTA A GOMBOT. NAGYOT SÓHAJTVA ROGYOTT LE A SZÉKBE, KEZÉBEN MÉG MINDIG A RONGYOT SZORONGATTA. SZEMÉB?L KIGÖRDÜLT EGY KÖNNYCSEPP.  
  
- SZIA HARPER, NA MI A. - LÉPETT BE KISVÁRTATVA BEKA AZ AJTÓN, ÁM A LEGNAGYOBB MEGLEPETÉSÉRE CSAK FRED-ET TALÁLTA OTT.  
  
- Ó, ELNÉZÉST. - SZABADKOZOTT BEKA, MIKOR MEGLÁTTA, HOGY HARPER NINCS OTT. - ÉN NEM AKARTAM ZAVARNI, CSAK A BARÁTOMAT KERESTEM. NEM TUDJA, HOGY MERRE VAN?  
  
FRED NEM VÁLASZOLT, CSAK MEREDT MAGA ELÉ.  
  
- BOCSÁNAT.  
  
SEMMI REAKCIÓ.  
  
- KISASSZONY.  
  
- A NEVEM FRED. - SZÓLALT MEG VÉGRE A LÁNY.  
  
- ÁH, ÉRTEM. SZÓVAL FRED. NEM LÁTTA HARPER-T? - KÉRDEZTE BEKA CSODÁLKOZVA, HOGY A LÁNY VÉGRE MEGSZÓLALT.  
  
- DE, LÁTTAM ?T, ÉS ÚGY T?NT, HOGY VALAMI NAGYON NEM VOLT RENDBEN. DE AZT HISZEM, NYUGODTAN TEGEZ?DHETÜNK.  
  
- BEKA. BEKA VALENTINE. ÖRVENDEK. - FOGTAK KEZET.  
  
- HASONLÓKÉPPEN. - KÖSZÖNT KURTÁN FRED.  
  
- SZÓVAL LÁTTAD HARPER-T, ÉS AZT MONDOD, HOGY NEM NÉZETT KI VALAMI FÉNYESEN?  
  
- IGEN, AZT.  
  
- ÉS NEM TUDOD, HOGY MOST HOL LEHET? NAGYON AGGÓDOM ÉRTE. OLYAN RONDÁN KÖHÖGÖTT, ÉS EZ MÁR NEM AZ ELS? ALKALOM NÁLA.  
  
- SAJNOS FOGALMAM SINCS, HOGY HOL LEHET MOST. SZÓVAL EZ, AZ ESET NEM AZ ELS??  
  
- NEM. EGYSZER MÁR VOLT HASONLÓ ESET. MAJDNEM BELEHALT.  
  
- ÉS AKKOR MI OKOZTA A TÜNETEKET?  
  
- EGY IGEN ER?S SUGÁRZÁS.  
  
- ÉS ENGEM MEG AZZAL PRÓBÁLT LERÁZNI, HOGY MEG VAN FÁZVA.  
  
- EZ HARPER-RE VALL.  
  
- EZT MEG, HOGY ÉRTED?  
  
- HA ? AZT MONDJA MAGÁRÓL, HOGY SEMMI KOMOLY BAJA NINCS, AKKOR EL LEHET KEZDENI AGGÓDNI ÉRTE. SOHASEM VALLANÁ BE, HA BETEG. AHHOZ TÚL BÜSZKE.  
  
- ÉRDEKES EGY FIGURA. SEJTETTEM, HOGY NEM MONDOTT IGAZAT, DE KÉS?BB, MÁR VÉGKÉPP BIZTOS VOLTAM ABBAN, HOGY ÁT AKART VÁGNI.  
  
- MI? LEMARADTAM EGY KICSIT. MIB?L JÖTTÉL RÁ, HISZ ALIG ISMERED? NÉHA MÉG ÉN SEM TUDOK ELIGAZODNI RAJTA, NEMHOGY TE, AKI CSAK PÁR ÓRÁJA TALÁLKOZOTT VELE EL?SZÖR.  
  
- JÓ EMBERISMER? VAGYOK.  
  
BEKA ELMOSOLYODOTT. MINTHA TYR-T HALLOTTA VOLNA.  
  
- MI AZ OTT, A KEZEDBEN?  
  
- EZ? EBB?L JÖTTEM RÁ, HOGY SOKKAL KOMOLYABB A BAJ, MINT, AMEKKORÁNAK LÁTSZIK. EZT HARPER HAGYTA EL.  
  
ODAADTA BEKA-NAK A RONGYOT.  
  
- MÉGIS CSAK IGAZAM VOLT. TUDTAM, HOGY VALAMI NINCS RENDBEN VELE. NEM LETT VOLNA SZABAD ELHOZNI IDE. DE DYLAN. MEGINT HAGYTAM, HOGY ELCIPELJE IDE, AHELYETT, HOGY A MEGÉRZÉSEMRE HALLGATTAM VOLNA, ÉS MARADT VOLNA AZ ANDROMEDA-N. - MOROGTA DÜHÖSEN BEKA, MIKÖZBEN A RONGYOT NÉZTE.  
  
- MIT MONDTÁL?  
  
- Á, SEMMIT. FRED, SEGÍTENÉL MEGKERESNI ?T?  
  
- PERSZE, SZÍVESEN.  
  
- DYLAN, TYR, TRANCE! GYERTEK A KOORDINÁCIÓS SZOBÁHOZ. SÜRG?S!  
  
***PÁR PERCCEL KÉS?BB***  
  
BEKA MÁR NAGYON TÜRELMETLEN VOLT. MINDEN ELVESZTEGETETT ID? RONTOTTA HARPER ESÉLYEIT.  
  
- HOL VANNAK MÁR?! MINTHA AZT MONDTAM VOLNA, HOGY SÜRG?S. - MORGOLÓDOTT MAGÁBAN BEKA.  
  
- NE IDEGESKEDJ, ALIG TELT EL PÁR PERC. NEMSOKÁRA ITT LESZNEK. 


End file.
